¿Tú?
by Tomoe-99
Summary: Yuusuke se a marchado del lado de Keiko, ahora han pasado varios años y ella respeta y guarda esperanzas en la promesa hecha ese triste día. Ady, espero que te guste


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics, y Studio Pierrot; entonces lastimosamente Hiei no es mío y los demás personajes (excepción: Kuronoe:-) no me importan. Y x ultimo no me pueden demandar x hacer esto, pk simplemente no estoy ganando nada.

**--"Tu??!!"—**

**Cáp. 1 Recuerdos…**

-Podría ser solo una mala jugada de mi imaginación... Si, solo fue una de las tantas jugadas de mi imaginación... -Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios como muestra de que se resignaba a seguir pensando que lo que había visto esa mañana era solo un producto de su imaginación. -Como pude creer que él había regresado, que tonta soy... -Una rebelde y solitaria lagrima cruzo por su perfecto rostro que a pesar de tener ya unos veintitrés años parecía el de una inocente niñita de quince.

-Aun recuerdo el día de su despedida... -Su mano derecha se poso por reflejo sobre su corazón oprimiéndolo fuertemente. –Tal vez ese ha sido el único día en que no nos peleamos. –Una genuina sonrisa enmarco sus labios pero desapareció tan pronto que ni la misma chica se dio por enterada de su presencia mientras sus pensamientos volaban entre hermosos recuerdos guardados celosamente.

_…Aquel día estábamos los dos sentados en la arena de la playa. Nuestras miradas no se cruzaban a lo mejor fue por que mi mirada se  perdía en el infinito o mejor dicho en algo mas parecido a la nada; mientras él me abrazaba fuertemente intentando, sin conseguirlo, animarme. Me decía lo mucho que le disgustaba el verme triste, pero yo no podía evitarlo… Simplemente no podía estar contenta sabiendo que el se marcharía muy pronto._

_Yo tenía un mal presentimiento que llevaba toda la semana recorriendo mi cuerpo; y aunque era tan fuerte el temor que me invadía no supe explicárselo, no supe decírselo. Solo sentí que nuestra extraña historia de amor se había acabado, mejor dicho se acabaría…_

_Algo muy dentro de mi corazón sentía que lo perdería a el._

_Me sentía muy sola, aun teniéndolo todavía a mi lado, y me preguntaba, una y otra vez, como iba a ser capaz de superar su ausencia, si siempre habíamos estado juntos, desde muy pequeños y ahora el se tenia que marchar._

_Mi familia y nuestros amigos me apoyaron incondicionalmente luego de que el les comunicara a los pocos que aun no lo sabían que se marcharía. Lo gracioso de eso fue que a ellos nunca les deje ver todo el sufrimiento que causo su partida en mi, simplemente por que el era mi razón de vivir._

_Ese mismo día, a pesar de que me sentía muy mal, sobre la arena de la playa me entregue por completo a el, para demostrarle mi eterno amor. Necesitaba fundirme con el y sentir que éramos un solo cuerpo, una sola alma y que estaríamos siempre juntos a pesar de la distancia que ahora se cernía sobre nuestra extraña historia de amor. Alli nos juramos amor eterno, pues yo creía firmemente en que si estábamos destinados a amarnos por siempre nos volveríamos a encontrar…._

-Ahora que han pasado cinco años de su ausencia yo lo sigo esperando, leal a el y sobre todo leal a mi gran amor hacia el; seria de lo más tonto decir que no me duele, por que aun no he logrado superar su larga ausencia. –Un suave suspiro se escapo de los labios de la joven. -Nunca he tenido noticias suyas directamente, solamente lo poco que me pueden decir sus amigos que por lo que se, lo ven muy pocas veces...

Toc, toc. -el suave sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de su oficina la saco de sus pensamientos.

-"Adelante". -Fue una respuesta seca, mientras daba la vuelta a su sillón para quedar frente a la puerta y secaba uno que otro camino dejado por sus rebeldes lagrimas.

-"Disculpe señorita Keiko, pero le han llegado...". -la sensual vos de su secretaria se dejo escuchar por toda la oficina, era una hermosa mujer que por cierto estimaba mucho a su jefa. -"Keiko, cariño!! Te encuentras bien el día de hoy??". -La mujer no pudo más que parar en su rutinal entrega de informe y preguntarse por que su joven jefa que siempre estaba tan segura, tan amable y sobre todo siempre estaba con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra ahora se encontraba en ese estado. -"Amiga que es lo que te pasa??". -Dijo mientras hacia de un lado toda la papelería que traía en mano para acercarse mas a su jefa y mirarla directamente a los ojos, al hacerlo noto con algo de tristeza que esos expresivos ojos que siempre tenia un dejo de tristeza ahora se encontraban rojos e hinchados tal como si hubiera estado llorando.

-"Eh!! Discúlpame que era lo que me decías??". -La vos preocupada de su secretaria nuevamente la había traído al presente; Keiko sonrió para si al recordar como su joven secretaria que siempre estaba tan preocupada por ella se había convertido fácilmente en su mano derecha y en una muy buena amiga.

-"Keiko te encuentras bien?? Hoy te noto bastante distraída, desde que llegaste estas muy pálida parece que hubieras visto un fantasma o algo por el estilo". -La vos de su secretaria/amiga sonaba cada ves mas angustiada. Pero sus últimas palabras tampoco distaban mucho de la realidad.

-"Oh, no es nada importante te lo aseguro. Y por favor ya no te preocupe mas por mi, estoy bien". -Le aseguro Keiko y como muestra de que sus palabras eran ciertas le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas. Sin embargo al escuchar la ultima frase de su secretaria/amiga sintió algo muy fuerte agujerar su pecho; sin lugar a dudas no había mejor descripción para lo que creyó ver, un fantasma... -"Ahora, por favor puedes continuar con los informes que han llegado". -termino de agregar cambiando totalmente el curso de la conversación.

**Kochinniwa!!**

Heme por aki nuevamente con otra malévola creación de YYH, pero esta ves con un Yuusuke/Keyko. Y XK son divinos.

Y bien, como les parece??

Por favor díganme como esta kedadando, pero si no es de su agrado no seas muy duro con migo, los fics largos no son lo mío; no kiero decir ke los one-shot si, pero me kedan algo mejor.

Onegai dejad Reviews con muchas sugerencias y todo x el estilo.

Un besho grandote si as leído esto.

**Ady****:** Si as leído este intento de fic, espero ke te guste.

Seyonara

                   Tomoe Y.


End file.
